One-shot Challenge
by PhantomKnight102
Summary: I was challenged to write a fic based off of four words. Now I've got a new challenge: swimming, okonomiyaki, cooking, and Kuma-chan. A slight crossover with Ouran Highschool Host Club, but if you don't know the series that won't affect anything. Besides, everybody knows Orihime's cooking. Previous chapter: the Bet
1. Yachiru's Birthday Party

**So I got bored in class the Friday before Spring Break, and so my friend suggested I write a one-shot based off of random words, which she picked. Her choices were unicorns, Barbie, soccer balls, and cake. I have no idea where she pulled those four words from, but I couldn't back down from such a challenge. And this is what I came up with. **

* * *

"Hold still Yachiru," Rangiku complained. She had taken it upon herself to beautify the little monster on her birthday. She had already forced her into a nice dress, with clear instructions to keep it clean. Now she was trying to fix her hair, or at least brush it. The cretin just wouldn't sit still. Finally, fed up, she shoved a lollipop into her mouth. It distracted the girl long enough for Rangiku to drag a brush through her hair and stick a princess hat on top. When she finished she stood up to smooth her dress out. Grabbing the hand of the little lieutenant, she led her outside to where the party was being held. Already the rest of the captains and lieutenants stood outside. The Kurosaki family was also there because they were lending their backyard to the Shinigami for the party. All of the attendees looked at the party girl, who smiled with delight.

Yamamoto walked up to Yachiru, addressing her. "Happy birthday, Kusajishi," he began, "this party is for you, so feel free to do whatever you want." A maniacal grin appeared on her face, making everyone sweatdrop. But they couldn't go against Yamamoto's orders.

.

.

.

It was going to be a long day.

:)

Yachiru walked around, watching what the people were doing. Whenever she passed by people would get worried looks and glance at her out of the corner of their eyes, watching her moves. She had no idea why, though, so she dismissed it. Walking towards the back, she noticed a ball flying around and, curious, she walked over to investigate. She saw Captain Hitsugaya and that human girl having a mini game of soccer, kicking it back and forth between each other. Now interested, she boldly stepped out into the middle of their game, making Hitsugaya pause before kicking the ball so he wouldn't hit the birthday girl.

"Do you need something, Kusajishi?" he asked, slightly annoyed yet worried by her presence. She smiled sweetly at him before answering.

"What are you playing?" she asked. The other girl answered.

"Soccer" was her curt reply.

"Teach me how to play," she said, more as a demand than a question. The two soccer players glanced nervously at each other before looking back at the small child.

"Uh, well, okay then. Basically all you do is kick the ball around and try to score in the goal, which gets you points. The more points you have at the end of the game decides the winner," Hitsugaya explained, going into lecture mode. When he finished he lightly kicked the ball towards her, so it would stop in front of her feet. "Here, kick it back to me," he said. She nodded, and comically sticking her tongue out in concentration, reared back to kick the ball. Once her foot made contact the ball was sent flying towards Hitsugaya, who only had time to look shocked before it hit him…_there_. He doubled over in pain, Karin rushing towards him to check if he was all right. He didn't look like he was going to be getting up any time soon, so Yachiru decided to go elsewhere.

"Alright, now it's time for the cake," Rangiku announced, standing by a huge cake that was supposed to be Yachiru's. It was three massive layers, each of them decorated a sickening pink with sprinkles everywhere. Suddenly something pink attacked the cake, along with a 'yay!' Rangiku stepped back, shocked, which immediately turned to anger. "Yachiru! You're not supposed to eat the cake yet. I have to cut it up and serve it so everyone can have a bit," she said, almost shouting at the little girl. Innocently, Yachiru turned to look at Rangiku with bits of cake and icing on her face.

"No," was all she said, much to Rangiku's confusion.

"What do you mean 'no'?" she demanded, hands on her hips while she glared at Yachiru's back. Yachiru looked back at Rangiku with an annoyed expression.

"I mean, no. You don't need to cut it up and serve it," she said. Exasperated, Rangiku was now practically shouting at the birthday girl.

"And why don't I need to cut it up?! How else are we supposed to get any?"

"You're not getting any. It's my birthday, and my cake, so I get to eat it," Yachiru said, still stuffing her face.

"What! No, you see here missy, you are going to share this cake. You can't possibly eat it all on your own, so there should be no reason why we can't have some. Now you are going to move out of my way so I can cut whatever is edible for us to eat," Rangiku said threateningly, holding the cutting knife dangerously.

Yachiru's eyes narrowed as she looked at Rangiku, repeating what she'd said earlier. "No," she said, and as Rangiku was about to make an angry retort, she threw whatever cake she'd had in her hand at the busty lieutenant, shocking her. Rangiku said nothing, looking from Yachiru to her ruined dress, back and forth between the two with surprise clear on her face.

"Why you little –" Rangiku began, but was cut off by a shadow appearing behind her. Of course, it was none other than the captain of the 11th, Kenpachi Zaraki. Rangiku gulped as she turned around slowly to face the beast behind her.

"What's going on here?" he asked, making Rangiku yelp. Yachiru smiled happily as she licked cake off her fingers before replying.

"Boobies made me a cake!" she said brightly. Rangiku nodded, going with whatever the girl said; she did not want to get on Zaraki's bad side.

"Really?" Rangiku nodded faster.

"Yes, although Ichigo's sister Yuzu actually made it. You know, I should probably go thank her, and maybe change clothes. Goodbye Yachiru," she said, though a little forced, before dashing off into the house to change from her ruined party dress.

:)

Yachiru wandered about for a bit more, until Rangiku again called everyone's attention. "Okay, now that…Yachiru's had cake she can open her presents," she announced, gesturing to the pile for the birthday girl. Squealing, Yachiru jumped at the packages and began opening them like crazy while Rangiku made no more attempts to stop her behavior. Yachiru would shred open the packages, glance at the contents before tossing them aside, and move to open the next. Almost all of them contained some form of candy; all except one, the very last. Yachiru looked at it with wonder as she tried to decide if it was edible or not.

"Those are Barbie dolls, not candy," Yuzu said, walking up to the confused Shinigami. Yachiru pouted for a bit and was about to toss them aside, when Yuzu offered to play with her.

"What do we do with them?" she asked, holding the two dolls out. Yuzu grabbed one of them, the Barbie doll, and began fiddling with her hair while she explained.

"You can play house with them, or you could pretend to go shopping, or get married, or anything you want," she said. Yachiru looked at the Ken doll in her hands with newfound curiosity as an idea sparked in her mind. She smiled at Yuzu, who smiled back encouragingly.

"Oh, I know, you can be the damsel-in-distress, and I can be the evil boyfriend who kidnapped her," Yachiru said brightly. Yuzu's smile faltered for a moment before returning, deciding to just go with the idea. In a fake voice, she played the part Yachiru had set up for her.

"_Oh help me, someone, I've been kidnapped by my boyfriend!"_ she said dramatically, making Barbie pretend to swoon.

"_Hahaha, no one will come to save you," _Yachiru said with an evil voice, grinning while she waved Ken about. _"You are all alone, with no one to stop me. And now, you will die!"_ She said, grabbing the Ken doll and beating the Barbie doll with it, startling Yuzu, who dropped the doll and ran away crying to her sister. Yachiru stayed there, beating Barbie to a pulp. Once completely demolished, Yachiru looked at the dolls sadly. Both had taken substantial damage in the onslaught, rendering them now useless. "How are you supposed to play with them if they break so easy? Now I can't torture her anymore," she said as she chucked them behind her, startling Isane, who happened to be walking by. She jumped about a foot in the air as she saw the mangled dolls on the ground, smiling creepily.

:)

Bored once again, Yachiru was walking around the party, looking for a certain old man. He was standing off to the side by one of the trees, and it seemed he was hiding something. She walked over to him and grabbed the side of his shirt, tugging it to get his attention. He smiled down at her once he finally realized she was there. "Ah, Lieutenant Kusajishi, how are you enjoying your party?" he asked conversationally. Happy, she recounted all of her adventures, and by the end the head-captain was slightly disturbed.

"What's that you're hiding?" she asked, pointing behind him. He looked behind him and smiled, her story forgotten.

"Well it's a unicorn, of course, for you to play with," he explained, gesturing to the fancy white horse in the shadows. Smiling, she hopped on the horse, bouncing slightly. But her smile started to falter when the horse stayed stationary.

"It's not moving," she said, frowning a little. The head-captain laughed.

"It's not supposed to. You have to use your imagination when you play with it," he said. She was still frowning and began shaking her head.

"No. I want a real unicorn," she complained, making the head-captain sweat slightly.

"Uh, well, Kusajishi, there are no such things as unicorns; they don't exist," he said, slightly flustered at her reaction. Didn't all little girls like unicorns?

"I want a real unicorn!" she demanded, her voice getting louder. A few people nearby looked at them questioningly, to which the head-captain just waved them off. Suddenly he felt something jump onto his back, sitting on his shoulders. Then he felt something else being placed on his head, and when he looked up he saw it was the hat she had been wearing, except instead of straight up it was pointed outwards, like a horn. She grinned down at him, saying, "Unicorn." He sighed as he tried to pull her off his shoulders, only to have her latch onto his head, refusing to let go.

"Kusajishi, please let go," he asked nicely, though her arms didn't disappear.

"Not until you play unicorn with me," she said. He sighed in defeat, which she took as a yes. Smiling, she explained the game. "All you have to do is gallop around while making horse noises with me on your back. Now go," she commanded. Shaking his head, Yamamoto began walking around the yard, ignoring the glances coming his way.

"No no no, you're not doing it right. You have to _gallop_ and make noises," she said, but Yamamoto refused to comply. Eventually, however, the head-captain of the Gotei 13 was galloping around the backyard while making horse noises, all to amuse a little girl on her birthday. Many of the Shinigami present were laughing at the scene that was the head-captain, who was now thoroughly embarrassed. Soon after, the head-captain practically pulled an ecstatic Yachiru off his shoulders, 'gently' placing her back on the ground before storming away. He probably wasn't going to show his face for the rest of the party.

Yachiru just grinned as she walked off to have more fun.

~ Omake ~

Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku were in the offices, Toshiro resting on the couch from his earlier injury, Rangiku sitting at her desk because the couch was taken. She wasn't doing paperwork. Suddenly Toshiro spoke up from his spot on the couch.

"We are never again throwing that little monster a party ever again, no matter what the Head-Captain says." Rangiku couldn't help but agree with him; that had been a disaster.

* * *

**Well there you go. I think something went wrong in Yachiru's childhood. And poor Yuzu, she's now mentally scarred from that experience. Yamamoto was just funny, in my opinion. **

**Let me know what you thought in a review. And I'd be happy to write another fic like this; just leave me the four words and maybe a suggestion on the topic or PM me. Thanks :)**


	2. the Bet

**This is my response to a challenge left in one of the reviews for my One-shot Challenge. We went on vacation for the past two days, so I took the opportunity during the drive to write this story. The four words are chocolate, elevators, bungee jumping, and killing sprees (man, could you have made it any harder). It took me a while, but I think I came up with something good. Though, I didn't really do a killing spree per say, just a lot of injuries sustained for various characters, some more than others. Note: this is set during Ichigo's time training with the Vizards before Aizen's attack on Karakura Town, just FYI. **

**For _Picaso_**

* * *

"C'mon Hiyori, just do it. I won the bet, so you have to," Lisa said to the girl, who gave her the stank eye and growled at her.

~ 2 hours ago ~

"Why are you reading that junk, anyways," Hiyori asked Lisa, who had her nose buried in some adult book while they were walking. The two girls, as well as Ichigo and Shinji, had just gone shopping for lunch for the Vizards. Ichigo had to come because, since the Vizards were training him, he had to help out with the chores. And while they were out, they had stopped to buy Lisa some more magazines.

"Leave her alone, Hiyori. She's always doing that," Shinji said, trying to avoid the argument that was sure to come.

"I'm curious," Lisa replied without looking up. Hiyori rolled her eyes. It was the same answer every time.

"Yeah, but I don't see how you can read that. It's just…wrong," Hiyori said with a slight shudder.

"It's because I'm better than you," Lisa replied. The comment had the desired effect, because now Hiyori was mad.

"What do you mean by that?!" she burst out, startling some of the people walking around them. "Everyone knows I'm stronger than you." Throughout her rant, Lisa was still calmly reading her por–book.

"Oh really? I bet you can't read one of these without getting a nosebleed," Lisa challenged.

"Bet you I can," Hiyori said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking out her tongue.

"Uh, Hiyori, I don't think this is a good idea," Shinji said, speaking up now.

"Oh shut up, Baldy. It's nothing but pictures anyway." They had now arrived at the warehouse, but instead of going in Lisa had stopped at the door, turning to face Hiyori.

"Really? Then I guess reading _Curiosity Killed the Cat: Explicit Version 2.0_ shouldn't be too hard for you then, huh," Lisa said. Both Ichigo and Shinji shouted "no!" at the same time, reaching to stop Lisa from entering.

"She can't read that. You'll fry her brain," Shinji said. Lisa smirked before entering.

"Be ready in 10," she said as she left to get the dirty magazine.

~ 10 min later ~

Hiyori and Lisa sat at a table facing each other, with Shinji and Ichigo on the sides watching with worried expressions. There was a thick volume in front of Lisa, who slid it to Hiyori. Hiyori took a look at the cover and gulped.

"All you have to do is read it, cover to cover, without getting a nosebleed," Lisa said with a smug grin. Hiyori nodded. "If you can, I'll announce to the entire world you're stronger than me and treat you as queen for a week. If you can't, you have to do whatever I say."

~ present time ~

"Now go," Lisa said, almost pushing her off.

"Shut up. I'm just gonna do one last check before I jump," Hiyori said, nervously fiddling with her gear.

"It's fine, Hiyori. It was designed by me, of course, so it's absolutely perfect. In fact, this entire structure was built by me," Kisuke said, gesturing to the gigantic platform they were on. It was about two hundred feet tall, yet it still didn't touch the ceiling of the underground training room. There were two pillars supporting the bridge all five of them were standing on. There was a rope; a really, really, really long rope coiled on top, and on the other end was a nervous Hiyori. She was standing on the edge, nervously glancing at the ground _far_ below.

"Just go and get it over with," Ichigo said, bored. He didn't want to stand there all day when he could be training. "We'll give you chocolate when it's over. Sound good?" he offered. She only had time to barely nod her head before Ichigo pushed her off the ledge. She screamed most of the way down, and whatever wasn't a scream was cursing.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah, I'm going to get you Ichigo. You're so dead," she shouted. Soon they heard the distinct 'boing' of the rope reaching its limit and bouncing back. Ichigo and Shinji shared a look before the rushed off to the side, trying to reach the elevator down. Sparing a look over his shoulder, Shinji gave a yelp when he saw Hiyori was back on the platform. Quickly, he pushed Ichigo into the elevator and pressed the level 1 button.

The two boys stood in the elevator, panting slightly while listening to Kelly Clarkson's _Dark Side_. "So what do we do now?" Ichigo asked. Grimly, Shinji unsheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Just think of this as part of your training. Survive in one piece," he said. Ichigo nodded and drew Zangetsu. Soon the elevator reached ground level and the doors slowly opened. Both boys jumped out, back to back, prepared to fight Hiyori, but she was nowhere to be seen. Confused, they loosened up for a bit, looking around to see if she was hiding.

~ Hiyori ~

She reached the elevator door just as it was closing. Cursing, she rushed to the other end when the other elevator was. She growled with annoyance when the elevator slowly descended, playing Justin Bieber's _Baby_. It was almost enough to drive her insane; by the time the elevator hit the ground she was thoroughly annoyed, her Hollow mask already manifested and ready on the side of her head.

~ Ichigo & Shinji ~

They were still standing there, reveling in the fact they'd lost her, until they heard the ding of the elevator. Turning around, they faced a very angry Hiyori, and were startled to find her mask on. Ichigo held up his hands to ward her off. "Now Hiyori, I was just trying to help you," Ichigo said, feebly attempting an excuse. In response, Hiyori drew her Zanpakuto. Ichigo barely had any time to get ready as she attacked mercilessly. She had already drawn her mask, and Ichigo, without his, went down quickly in a heap of rocks placed inconveniently. Finding her first victim down, Hiyori turned to Shinji, who was still watching. Because he wasn't prepared, Hiyori's barrage almost overpowered him. But him being stronger than Ichigo helped.

"Why are you attacking me?" Shinji yelled during a pause in her attacks. Her attacks halted for a moment as she regarded him with predatory eyes.

"I'm gonna murder all of you!" she shouted, energy pouring off of her. Shinji gulped as he prepared to attack.

~ several minutes (and opponents) later ~

Lisa walked back downstairs and was met with a curious sight. Ichigo was lying face down in a pile of rocks and Shinji was lying unconscious in a crater. And then there was Kisuke, off to the side, a large red mark on the side of his face, as well as a black eye and bloody nose. Captain Hitsugaya was there, and while he was conscious, his arm was bent back at a funny angle. Rangiku was standing around him, angrily fussing over his arm. Yumichika and Ikkaku were there, although Yumichika was attempting to hide behind Ikkaku, who was leaning against a rock for support, numerous wounds bleeding out all over his body. Both Rukia and Orihime were attending to Ichigo, while his friends Chad and Uryu stood guard, though both had bruises and small cuts on them. It seemed the only one uninjured was Tessai, who was protecting a cowering Ururu and Jinta, though his glasses were broken. Hiyori herself was standing in the center of it all, huffing from the exertion.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked, causing Hiyori to turn around. Before she could do anything though, a dark figure jumped down from the trapdoor.

"I've called for backup; they're sending someone over immediately," Yoruichi reported before Shunpoing away as a cero came her way. Yoruichi didn't reappear again, probably going to alert the Vizards or find someone else to help them. Lisa just shrugged it off, instead walking towards Hiyori, despite the numerous shouts not to. Hiyori regarded her with watchful eyes as Lisa pulled something out of her bag.

"Here's your chocolate," she said, holding it out to Hiyori. The Hollow mask on her face dissipated as she sheathed her Zanpakuto. Hiyori took it hungrily, tearing open the package as Lisa walked back to the warehouse.

~ Omake ~

Senkaimon doors appeared in the underground training room, and stepping out of it was Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi. They looked around, taking in all the injured/unconscious bodies scattered about. Suddenly Yachiru jumped off of Kenpachi's back towards the single figure still standing, stuffing her face full of chocolate. Hiyori stopped long enough to glare at the lieutenant. "Back off, it's mine," she growled out. Yachiru made no move to back away.

"Chocolate," she said, reaching for a piece. Hiyori slapped her hand away and she quickly retracted it, giving Hiyori a confused look. "I want chocolate," she said again.

"No. It's mine!" Hiyori said, trying to back away, but there was something blocking her way. Kenpachi was behind her, grinning evilly.

"Yachiru wants some chocolate. You better give it to her," he threatened, hoisting his Zanpakuto on his shoulder. Hiyori gulped but stood her ground.

"N-no," she said. Immediately Kenpachi attacked, forcing her to move away with a yelp. he continued his attacks, determined to get the chocolate.

~ a few moments later ~

Hiyori was face down on the ground, twitching, while Yachiru was sitting on a rock, munching on some chocolate.

* * *

**So there you have it; I hope it was up to standards. I know, in a real fight between them, Hiyori probably might not have been able to beat all of them, but that's why this is supposed to be funny. _It's not real. _I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist adding all of them in there; it was too good. And then Kenny & Yachiru at the end was priceless. **

**Leave me a review, and maybe another challenge if you want. I'd be happy to write another. :)**


	3. Vacation

**Here's the third challenge, with swimming, okonomiyaki, cooking, and Kuma-chan. Okay, when I first saw okonomiyaki, I thought '_What the heck is that?_' so I had to look it up, and it seems pretty interesting (it's a food, FYI). And then I saw Kuma-chan, and my mind went blank, so I again looked it up, and the first thing that popped up was Tamaki's bear (from Ouran Host Club). Actually, it was several of the first things that showed up. I'm desperately hoping that's the right Kuma-chan, since I have no way of knowing if that's what they meant. **

**Just a little on the Ouran Highschool Host Club for those that don't know:  
- Tamaki (the one with the bear) is the head of the club, and commonly described as the "prince charming type guy"  
- Kyoya is the "genius-behind-the-scenes guy" and the vice pres.  
- Kaoru & Hikaru are the twins, and are commonly referred to as "little devils"  
- Honey (that's not his real name, everyone just calls him that) is the oldest of the group, yet he looks like he's 6, and he acts that way too, eating tons of sweets  
- Mori is his cousin, and generally watches over Honey; "strong & silent type"  
- Haruhi is the only girl of the group, and one of the more mature ones too  
* the main point of the Host Club is to entertain the ladies at Ouran Academy, which means the guys are very good at impressing girl  
**

**For _Qwertyuiopnimrod_**

* * *

"Oh, I can't wait until we arrive!" Orihime squealed, looking out the window. Their entire class was headed to a resort, along with several other schools, for some event or other. Suddenly she gasped, pointing at something through the trees, "look there it is!" she exclaimed. Several bodies rushed towards the window to glimpse what she'd seen. Right now they could only catch glimpses of the beachside building, but soon they got close enough to view the entire structure.

Soon the bus pulled up to the hotel, among others. The group exited and went inside to find their rooms. "Okay, meet back in the lobby in 10 minutes so we can head to the beach early," Ichigo instructed. They all nodded before separating. Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki went into one room while Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu went into another.

~ 10 minutes later ~

They were all in the lobby and ready, so they set off to the beach. Ichigo and Chad set out to go surf while the waves were still high, and Rukia really wanted to build a sandcastle for Chappy, so Tatsuki decided to help her. That left Uryu and Orihime to wander around and search for pretty seashells.

~ with the Host Club ~

"C'mon Haruhi, let's go swimming," Honey begged, pulling on her sleeve. Then Hikaru and Kaoru joined, pulling on her sleeve and pushing her out the door, begging to go swimming as well. Having no other choice, the five of them set out to the beach without waiting for Tamaki or Kyoya, who were both taking forever. However, once Honey got outside he ran off, not waiting for the others.

"Honey, wait up," Haruhi called out, rushing after him. She caught up to him when he stopped by two girls building a sandcastle for a deformed bunny statue nearby.

"Hey kid," Tatsuki said, spotting the kid watching them. "Want to help?" He nodded happily and sat down, grabbing a pail and filling it with sand. Haruhi watched him for a moment before the twins grabbed her arms and pulled her to the water. Mori headed to the water with them, though to surf instead.

"C'mon Haruhi, swim," Hikaru said, splashing water on her.

"Ack, stop it," she said, shying away from the water.

"Haruhi, play with us," Kaoru said, splashing more water. It eventually turned into a game: who could splash more water on Haruhi. Poor Haruhi was running around in the water, trying to avoid them while the two were constantly trying to throw buckets of water on her.

Pretty soon, though, their game ended as a hysteric Tamaki rushed out of the hotel, followed by an annoyed Kyoya. They walked out of the water to meet him, surprised to see tears in his eyes. "What happened?" Haruhi asked, concerned.

"S-s-someone took m-my K-kuma-chan!" Tamaki said, sniffling. Haruhi looked confused for a moment, not knowing what a 'Kuma-chan' is.

"His bear," Kyoya filled in for her, to which she nodded in understanding.

"Well, where did you last see it?" she inquired. Tamaki shook his shoulders.

"I don't know; I just remember packing him up. I didn't see him after that," he said dejectedly. Haruhi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find him eventually," she said, offering a small smile. The group then split up into groups to look for Kuma-chan.

~ Orihime & Uryu ~

They were still searching for shells, even though they both had full buckets. Orihime was now wading in the wade pools, searching for interesting rocks. When she found a new one, she's stick it in the bucket, pick out a rather plain one, and chuck _that_ one back in the pool. It was a cycle. But after wading through one of the pools, she found something interesting. It was a bear. "Uryu, what do you think this is?" she said, holding it out to him. He took it from her and examined the stuffed animal.

"It's probably from one of the guests. They must've lost it from their luggage," he reasoned. Orihime gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"That means some little kid out there is missing their beloved stuffed animal! But not to worry, we shall return the animal. Come on, Uryu," she said, grabbing the bear in one hand and pulling him along with her other. They made it back to the beach and walked up to Rukia and Tatsuki, who were finishing up their sandcastle.

"What's up, Orihime? And where'd you get the bear?" Tatsuki asked, noticing them walking back.

"I found this when we were looking for shells. Some kid has lost their stuffed bear! We need to help them, Tatsuki, or they'll be sad forever," Orihime said, a little dramatically.

"Okay, okay, we'll help. But you do realize how many kids there are here for this event? And it might not even be from one of them," Tatsuki said. Just then there was an angry shout as another student stomped up to Orihime, looking at the bear.

"Hey, what are you doing with Kuma-chan?" he demanded at Orihime, who was looking a little lost. "That's mine," he said, holding out his hand for the bear. Orihime looked between him and the bear.

"You mean this is yours? I thought it belonged to some kid," she mused as she handed it over. Tamaki clutched the bear to his chest, holding on to it tightly, as if he never intended to let it go again. Another girl walked over to the group, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry about him; he gets really worked up over his bear sometimes. I apologize -," she began, but she was cut off by the guy, who held up a hand to stop her.

"No, it is I who is sorry," he said, his entire mood changing. "I apologize, my beautiful maiden, for yelling like that. It is ungentlemanly, and I am forever in your debt for finding my dear Kuma-chan. How may I ever repay you?" he said, bowing to Orihime, who looked a little startled with the sudden mood change. Tatsuki, however, was slightly annoyed with the guy.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, mister?" she said through gritted teeth. This guy reminded her of Chizuru, only a guy version. She had the feeling he was trying to get close to Orihime, and not in a good way. The guy ignored her, instead looking at Orihime.

"How about I treat you and your friends to dinner? I know a wonderful place here that serves some of the best okonomiyaki," he offered.

"Sure, that would be great. See Tatsuki, this man is nice," Orihime gushed. Suddenly Tamaki grabbed her hand, bending to plant a gentle kiss on it.

"I shall see you at 6, my lady," he said before turning and walking off to join a group of boys standing not too far away, the other girl following. Orihime was blushing slightly, and Ichigo's sudden appearance behind her made her jump into the air.

"What was up with that guy?" he asked, having not been there to hear the conversation.

"Nothing," Rukia replied. "Just a gentleman who offered to take Orihime and all of us to dinner." Ichigo looked confused, and Chad did too a little.

"Why would he do that? He doesn't even know you," Ichigo pointed out.

"That doesn't matter; we're getting free food. Oh, we need to get ready before we leave soon," Rukia exclaimed, grabbing Orihime and Tatsuki and dragging them back to the hotel. The guys just watched them go, wondering what the heck just happened because all of them were lost. They followed the girls anyways, deciding to get changed as well.

~ later that evening ~

The girls were waiting outside the hotel later that evening, waiting for Tamaki to show up. At exactly 6 pm a fancy car pulled up in front of them, the car door opening to reveal Tamaki and the others in his group. He got out and addressed Orihime. "Oh, my lovely princess, you look absolutely beautiful in that dress of yours. And so do your friends," he said, turning on the charm. "Shall we go now?" he said, holding out his hand for Orihime to enter, helping Rukia and Tatsuki in afterwards. Once they were all settled the driver took off to the restaurant Tamaki had chosen.

The car ride was a little uncomfortable for the girls, who were cramped into the backseat. Tamaki would glance at Orihime occasionally and flash his smile, then look away again. The twins were beginning to unnerve Tatsuki, for some reason; their devilish looks gave her a weird feeling. The only one not remotely bothered was Rukia, who was talking to the little kid from yesterday. He had a stuffed bunny on his lap, so that was probably why.

Finally they arrived at the restaurant and were led inside to a private room for their use. Immediately a server took their order, and they all settled on a regular beef okonomiyaki. The server disappeared for a moment to get the ingredients, and soon returned with a bowl, ready to make the okonomiyaki right in front of them. Suddenly Orihime spoke up, stopping the server before he had a chance to begin. "Oh, that's fine; you really don't have to do that. I can cook it myself for us," she said, smiling. The waiter nodded and prepared to leave, but Tamaki stopped him.

"That's not necessary; that's why he's here. You don't have to do that," he said.

"But I want to. I love to cook, right Tatsuki?" she asked, turning to her friend. Tatsuki grimaced for a second but nodded anyways.

"Still Orihime, I think you should let him cook it," she said, Rukia nodding in agreement. They both knew about Orihime's cooking, and didn't want the boys to…suffer. But Orihime wouldn't listen; she had already shooed the server out and was preparing to mix the ingredients together, when she stopped, a thoughtful look on her face. Suddenly she reached for her bag, digging around inside.

"Aha, I knew it was right to bring this with me," she said, pulling out several things that shouldn't have been able to fit into her tiny bag, including an avocado, a bottle of Tabasco sauce, some milk chocolate curls, and bacon bits. The boys were looking at her in confusion, while Tatsuki had her hands covering her eyes and Rukia looked like she wanted to bang her head on the table. Orihime started cutting up the avocado, which she then placed in the bowl with the batter and beef. She mixed that around and then placed it on the hot griddle. After she cooked both sides, the group watched in horror as she applied the Tabasco sauce to both sides, then the mayonnaise, and then the chocolate curls, which began to melt, mixing with the mayonnaise and making the top look…gross. Finally she added the bacon bits before declaring the dish ready.

Everyone just glanced around at each other, though no one made an attempt to eat it. Orihime looked a little sad and began to tear up. "Y-you won't try it?" she said in a small voice. Tamaki, immediately feeling bad, bravely offered to try some.

"Of course we'll try it, Orihime! It looks absolutely amazing," he said, grabbing a piece for himself and then making sure his entire group had some as well. Tatsuki and Rukia reluctantly picked up a piece, not wanting to insult their friend. They all looked at it apprehensively.

"Well -," Kaoru said, looking at it. "- bottoms up," Hikaru finished, sticking the bit in his mouth at the same time his brother did. The others in the Host Club immediately followed suit, sticking it in their mouths. Tamaki ended up almost choking on it, coughing frantically, so the twins were both hitting him on his back to try and help. Honey actually swallowed it, though he immediately grabbed his throat and fell back in his seat, in a daze while Mori frantically tried to revive him. Tatsuki, having become used to her friend's strange dishes, also managed to swallow it, though she did also down several glasses of water afterwards. Kyoya was the only one to outright spit it out.

"So what do you think?" Orihime asked eagerly after everyone had calmed down a bit. Rukia smiled weakly.

"It was great, Orihime, but I think I've had enough," she said, to which everyone began nodding. Orihime looked a little sad, but brightened up again.

"Oh, that's okay. We can just take the rest home for Ichigo and Chad and Uryu," she said, gathering what was left of the okonomiyaki to put in a to-go box. The group then left, though Mori had to carry Honey and the Hitachiin twins were supporting each other to keep from falling over.

~ Omake ~

Back in the car, Orihime spoke up, "Well that was fun, don't you think?" she said brightly to the group, many of whom were looking a little green.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. There wasn't much swimming, but I think the last part with Orihime's cooking was funny. I'm sorry to those out there that are familiar with okonomiyaki and have to read this, but I have no such experience with it, and anything I know was found off the internet, so it might not be accurate. At least I tried, and I ended up learning something new. **

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought, or leave another challenge. **


End file.
